


Post Work Treats

by trinitysaleen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Kitten Kink, M/M, Smut, Spanking, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinitysaleen/pseuds/trinitysaleen
Summary: After a long day of work, there’s nothing Joshua loves more than Vernons cooking and his cock.





	Post Work Treats

**Author's Note:**

> not edited. sorry.
> 
> edit: okay. i made vernon older than joshua here and taller than him bc um..i like when the younger and shorter one is submissive. but my next smuts gonna go like the opposite. so. uh. yeah.

Joshua blinks. Once, twice, three times. Then he yawns. 

His tired eyes look down at his watch. 

5:57:30

He looks around. Jennie’s at the register, Lucas is still making drinks and Jihoons doing nothing but sitting there and being cute. 

So, if he packs up 2 minutes early then it’ll be fine. Perfectly fine and nothing will fall apart like they usually do when Joshua leaves for a split second. 

The college student reaches behind his back and carefully unties his apron, careful not to cause too much attention to himself. His eyes squint as they look at the large clock across the cafe.

5:58:01

The tie comes undone and he reaches up to his neck to do the same, this one tighter than the one previously around his tiny waist and causing more delicacy. 

Joshua is losing his patience with the knot. He doesn’t even know how it formed, he was always careful with tying all knots in his life. But this one is causing way too much trouble. 

5:59:00

The knot comes undone and Joshuas slowly backing up to the breakroom. 

Packing up at any other job isn’t a concern for most. But here, Joshuas co-workers seem like they’re out to get him. If he even leaves the counter 3 seconds early, they’re filing a complaint to the manager and trying to get his demoted or fired. It never works though, because Seungcheol has a literal soft spot for Joshua Hong and his sweet smile. 

5:59:57

3...2...1

It’s 6 o’clock and Joshua dashes past the break room and to his locker, stuffing his hat and apron into it and grabbing his things. He leaves the cafe with a simple “bye” and is in his car and on the way to his apartment in less than 3 minutes. 

/

When Joshua gets home, he’s melting at the sight. 

His roommate and boyfriend, Vernon, is standing in front the stove in nothing but a pair of sweatpants. A knife is in his hand, arm moving swiftly as he spreads something onto a food. 

But Joshua isn’t melting at the smell of spaghetti and cinnamon rolls. Although they both sound tasty, he’s more in the mood for something … else. 

Vernon turns around at the sound of a bag dropping, smile instantly rising onto his face at the sight of his lover standing there. “Hey, babe. How long have you been home?” He questions, turning back around to his task. 

Joshua doesn’t respond. Instead, he walks towards the elder and wraps his arms around his back, resting his head on his shoulder with the help of the balls of his feet. The height difference between then seemed like a small amount, but once they were up close it was proved to be more definite than Joshua would like to admit. 

“Vern,” Joshua whined in that voice. Vernon finished icing the cinnamon rolls before he turned around. His head was tilted to the side, teasing smirk resting on his lips as he leans against the countertop with his hands. 

“Hm?” Vernon hums, looking down at his baby boy. The younger flutters his eyelashes softly, peering up at Vernon as innocently as he can. “What’s wrong baby?” 

Joshua whines at the nickname, moving his arms from around Vernons torso to around his neck. He stands on his toes in order to press a small kiss to Vernons lips. Just one that lingers long enough for Vernon to know exactly what’s wrong. But he’s going to play coy until Joshua uses his words like a good boy. 

“I can’t know what’s wrong until you use words.” Joshua groans, ears heating up. He didn’t want to speak the words. Would rather than Vernon caught on and they went from there. But Vernon wouldn’t allow that. The guys always been a tease.  
“I--” Joshua pauses. “I need you. It’s been a long day at work and i’m tired and I kept thinking about you and your cock and,” he trails off for a second, looking down to the floor as he constantly rises and falls on the balls of his feet. 

“And I want Daddy's cock.” Vernon smirks, tilting Joshuas head up and leaning down to connect their lips for a much longer kiss this time. Their lips moved together, like they always did considering they knew the others pair better than they knew their own. 

Joshua tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss by pressing not only their lips together with more force, but pressing his chest up against Vernons own. The elder of the two rested one hand onto Joshuas thigh and the other onto his butt, where he tapped twice to tell him that he was going to be lifted. 

Joshua lifted his leg, allowing Vernon to pull him up and wrap his legs around his waist. 

Vernon was glad that he knew this apartment like the back of his hands, otherwise he wouldn’t have ended up in his bedroom without having to open his eyes from the kiss. 

He climbed onto the bed, setting Joshua down and pulling apart as he did so. The couple panted, trying to regain their loss of oxygen as quick as possible so they could go back to the feeling of their lips molding together. 

Vernon climbed atop Joshuas smaller frame, kissing along his jawline and stopping right at his collarbone where he sucked and kissed until a very familiar red and splotchy bruise appeared. Just to drive him crazy, Vernon bit around the area and as expected, Joshua let out a high pitched moan. 

Vernon chuckled like the little shit he is and slid his hands under Joshuas sweater. 

They younger looked dazed, cheeks flushed in the slightest and lips bitten from Vernon. As you could tell, the dark haired New Yorker had a thing for biting and his California born lover had a thing for receiving bites. 

“Vern, please,” Joshua whined, going even weaker at the slow feeling of Vernons thumb swirling circles into his hip. 

“Please what, baby? What do you want?” Vernon leaned down, pressing kisses along Joshuas face before settling right under his jaw. 

“Let me suck you off, please.” Vernon had expected for his sub to beg to get fucked. He for sure hadn’t expected for him to beg to suck him off, but he isn’t complaining. 

“Hmm, such a pretty baby.” Vernon coos, lightly pulling Joshua up from his spot on his bed and replacing that spot with himself. He allows Joshua to place a kiss on his lips, on his jaw, down his neck and an extra long one onto his adams apple. He doesn’t protest as the young barista kisses all the way down to his sweatpants band, where he then pulls both the clothing material and his underwear down until they’re off and on the floor at the end of the bed. 

Vernons hard on springs up against his stomach and if he wasn’t with Joshua and about to get sucked off, he would’ve been a little embarrassed that he got that hard from just making out. 

“Mhm, so big.” Joshua mumbles, voice breathy as he grips the base of Vernons cock with his left hand, using his right thumb to swirl the precum around the slit and head. He then places a small kiss, flattening his lips and sticking his tongue out in the very slightest. 

Joshuas moaning at the taste, a flavor he’s loved since they were Seniors in High School. 

And Vernons moaning at the sound of Joshua, a sound he’s loved since he can remember. 

“Come on, kitten. Stop being a tease for daddy, will ya? Don’t wanna get punished, now do we?” Joshua shuddered, going to shake his head but stopping himself and instead responding with a ‘no daddy’.” 

He took the head into his pretty mouth, swirling his tongue around a few times before slowly moving down until his nose was rested against Vernons pelvis. Joshua closed his eyes, trying not to think about the discomfort he felt in his throat and instead think about pleasing his lover as much as possible. 

Joshua started to bob his head, slowly at first and making sure he went from the tip to the base each time. By the time he got to the fourth time, Vernon was getting fed up. He jerked his hips up abruptly, shocking Joshua who quickly adjusted and relaxed his throat immediately. 

Vernon lowly groaned and stuffed his hand into Joshuas soft dark hair. 

“Jesus Christ, Josh. You feel so good.” Joshua felt good to be praised. It made his already hardened cock twitch. But he didn’t dare reach down and touch himself. Not without permission. 

Joshua hummed, sending vibrations down Vernons cock and causing the olders mouth to go slack. He sped up his pace, now causing Joshua to gag often which only caused him to moan even more. Joshua rested his hands on Vernons hips, stopping his movements and instead bobbing his head up and down at a relentless pace that would have his jaw in pain tomorrow. 

“Shit, babe. Just a little more,” Joshua hallowed his cheeks, using his teeth to slightly graze over Vernon every now and then. Without any warning, warm liquid was being squirted into his mouth and Joshua swallowed it all, licking around Vernons cock to catch any that slipped out. 

Vernon panted, pulling Joshua up toward him by his hair, erupting the smallest of mewls from him. 

“You’re such a good boy, you know that right?” Vernon praised, pecking Joshuas lips. Joshua nodded, causing Vernon to chuckle. “What do you say?” He questioned, petting the side of Joshuas face. 

“Thank You.” The younger shyly replied. 

“Good boy. Now, clothes off and on all fours.” After the demand was spoken into existence, Joshua quickly removed the Nebraska sweater (that was actually Vernons) and placed himself on his hands and knees in front Vernon. 

He yelped at the feeling of a sharp sting, cry turning into a moan once another was placed onto the same spot. “So pretty,” Vernon mumbled, pressing a kiss dangerously close to Joshuas hole. 

Joshua felt nothing for a few moments except the cold from the apartment AC. Then he felt another cold, more of a rough and wet sensation rimming his asshole. 

He moaned, trying his best to keep still for Vernon. 

Just as quick as it was there, the feeling was gone. A few moments later though, a cold and wet single digit was inserted into Joshua and the young Psychology major shuddered. He rested on his forearms instead, arching his back and moaning softly. 

“More, please, Vern.” Without a word from Vernon, a second finger was added and then a third. Vernon pushed his fingers in and out of Joshua at a fast pace, stretching them out as he did so, purposefully brushing against his prostate every now and then for the effect. 

Joshua was a moaning mess just from Vernons fingers alone. Neither could wait for the real deal. 

Back arched, head hung low and arms almost giving out on him completely, Joshua let out loud pants mixed with moans and whines. He looked back at Vernon, raising himself back onto his hands so he could get a better view. 

Joshua was a living, breathing hot mess. 

His mouth was parted, lips a deep pink color with saliva and Vernons cum on them. His dark hair was disheveled over his entire head, bangs messily hanging over his forehead. Cheeks a blushed color, and rising softly as Joshua let the slightest of smiles rise onto his face. 

“You look so good baby,” Vernon complimented, glancing over to the full body mirror across the room. Vernon knew that if you went to the corner of his bed, you could see your full body. 

“Wanna see how good you look?” Without waiting for an answer, Vernon removed his fingers and grabbed the small bottle of lube from his bedside table. He quickly squirted more than intended onto his fingers, smothering some onto his hard cock and the rest around and into Joshuas hole. 

He then grabbed Joshua gently by the waist, moving him so both were in front the mirror, Joshua sitting on the balls of his feet and gazing at his naked body. 

Without warning, Vernon pulled Joshua closer to him and slammed himself into the tight hole, erupting a high pitched moan from Joshua and a groan from himself. Vernon moved fast, truly showing his stamina as an athlete with every snap of his hips. 

“Ah, yes! Vern, don’t stop, please!” Joshua threw his head back, screwing his eyes shut. 

Vernon roughly grabbed Joshuas chin, forcing him to look back at himself in the mirror. “Don’t look away. I want you to see just how good I make you feel.” He groaned in Joshuas ear, moving his hand from his chin to around his neck where he lightly squeezed the sides. 

Joshuas jaw dropped, nothing but breathless pants coming from his mouth. His gaze rested on Vernons left hand which was twiddling his right nipple, then moving down to right above the head of his cock which bounced on his torso. 

Vernon gripped the head, sliding his hand up and down Joshuas shaft to the rhythm of his own thrusts. 

“Vern, i’m gonna--” Vernon shook his head, causing tears to pool at the edges of Joshuas eyes. He couldn’t hold it anymore, but if he released without permission then he would be punished.

“Not until I do, kitten.” Through a mix of a broken sob and a moan, Joshua nodded, clenching himself around Vernon to not only hold his orgasm but to push Vernon over the edge. “Ah, shit. Do that again.” So he did. 3 more times and hot substance was squirted up into Joshua, the same of his own spurting onto his torso. 

Joshua gasped, falling weak to the side and laying on his back, looking up at the ceiling. Vernon joined him, pulling the younger into his chest. They lay in silence for a few, trying to regain their composure and breath before they spoke. 

“You did so good, you know that right?” Vernon broke the silence, kissing onto Joshuas forehead. Joshua hummed, content smile rising onto his face. “You’re always so good for daddy.” 

“I’ll run you a nice bath and bring you dinner and then we can cuddle and go to sleep, m’kay?” 

Joshua nodded and let Vernon leave to do as promised.


End file.
